<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stampler: A documentary by Paeden Bennetts by larkofchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804352">Stampler: A documentary by Paeden Bennetts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos'>larkofchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And that feels like a crime considering how much we love this little guy, Documentary fic Ig?, Gen, I'm gonna be honest, I've been sitting on this concept for awhile and this is pure self indulgence of me wanting this au, No Faerun AU, Paeden-Centric, The boys just got napped, Y'all better start loving paeden, did you guys know there's only like one other paeden-centric fic on this entire fucking webiste?, faerun straight didn't happen this time guys, only chapter one has flavor text literally all the rest is just dialogue, only fourteen even have him tagged, the doodlers.... exist?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if the boys never went to Faerun? What if faerun didn't exist and they were simply kidnapped by their grandparents? what if, over a decade after the fact, young film major Paeden Bennetts, the youngest kidnapping victim, gathered the doodlers to film a documentary with a true to story recount of the events?</p><p>[ general content warnigns for this fic; Willy Stampler's parenting, hints/implied domestic violence, hinted/implied biggotry of multiple kinds, kidnapping. It's not a fun fic. ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paeden Bennetts &amp; Darryl Wilson, Paeden Bennetts &amp; Grant Wilson, Paeden bennetts &amp; the Doodlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paeden-Centric Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. opening statement.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is SO self-indulgent. I've never written a fic in this style before, literally only this prologue is written like an actual fic. The rest of dialogue only, mostly. It's gonna be a blast boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paeden felt his heart in his throat as he went to give his introduction before they showed his documentary. A presentation that he never thought he’d actually do. A documentary he knew would be his senior project so long that it’s been in the works for two years. So much trauma and harsh memories forced to relive for the sake of his craft. Now here, to be viewed by his class and his professor. For no reason other than he asked it to be. His professor pulled up the file he had sent with the documentary, and he felt his heart thudding in his chest. Paeden’s not sure if he’ll be able to watch this again, but he suppose it had to be done. Luckily, he could walk out if he needed to. His professor knew what his documentary was on. That doesn’t mean it’s any easier to watch. </p><p>“Paeden, do you want to give a introduction before we play it?” Prof. Carlestet asked, looking up to Paeden to see if he had anything to say. </p><p>“Oh- uh… Yeah, sure okay.” He shuffled his papers around, trying not to come off to anxious. But, that’s hard when you can hear the voice of your abuser in the back of your head telling you all the things you grew up hearing. “So, my senior project I- I did a documentary on the serial kidnappings that took place in San Dimas, California through early to late 2019, and worked with the victims to form a coherent narrative of the events.” He looked up at Prof. Carlestet to see if there was anything else she wanted him to say. Nothing. Good. Paeden doesn’t think he could say much more before she hit play. </p><p>“Alright, then I will hit play on Paeden’s documentary; <span class="pwa-mark decorator"><em>Stampler</em></span><em>.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. second-hand guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the dialogue in this may be a little hard to track, the first scene is just Paeden talking, but, note that no character will ever have two quotes in a row, so these one on one scenes are always alternating dialogues. </p><p>In writing these scenes, I did my best to emulate Anthony's speech patterns in portraying them and just natural human speech, so it's also written a little different than standard writing, because again, this is meant to be like, a straight transcript of an existing documentary/interview/thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ audio playing over a black screen ] </p><p>“God, Den, it’s really already been fourteen years?”</p><p>“Authorities have been called on the confirmed disappearance of five boys, ages ten through thirteen, all in the San Dimas area, and all on the same middle school soccer team.” </p><p>“It’s hard to think that those kids.. They were us, sometimes.” </p><p>“They got the story wrong, is what they did.” </p><p>“The search continues, as no leads turn up on the whereabouts of Grant Wilson, Nicholas Close, Terrence Harker Junior, Sparrow Oak-Garcia, and Lark Oak-Garcia; the five boys who missing after a soccer tournament three months ago.” </p><p>“I’m here on the scene where officials think the missing pre-teens are being held.” </p><p>“A sixth child has been discovered.” </p><p>“Six children, stolen from their homes-”</p><p>“And, out of those six kids, one has been living in that environment for six years.” </p><p>“Ages eight to thirteen, six boys found held in a basement after a six month long search-” </p><p>“Authorities have identified the sixth boy as Paeden Bennetts.” </p><p>“Grant Wilson, Nicholas Close, Terry Harker Junior, Lark Oak-Garcia, Sparrow Oak-Garcia, Paeden Bennetts. The six boys kidnapped by three men identified as four of the boys own grandfathers…” </p><p>“Paeden Bennetts…” </p><p>“Paeden Bennetts was…” </p><p>“The serial kidnapping case in San Dimas finally cracked open with the retrieval of all five children, and a sixth child that authorities were unaware of before hand, Paeden Bennetts.” <br/><br/>[ the camera powers on, opening to see Paeden sitting on his couch, curly hair pulled back into a ponytail and the house looking like a standard suburban house. ] </p><p>“Hello, my name is Paeden Wesley Bennetts. This project is one I started two years ago, one I’ve known I wanted <span class="pwa-mark decorator">ot</span> be my first full length feature since I began film. My name is Paeden Bennetts…. My name is Paeden, and I was the first, and youngest, kidnapping victim of Willy Stampler, Bill Close, and Barry Oak. Three men notorious for successfully kidnapping six young boys and holding them hostage for upwards of eight months in early 2019. We called ourselves the Doodlers, based on the soccer team the other five were all players on. None of us, besides the twins, have spoken since the happenings, or at least, very minimally. I wanted to finally gain closure on these events that shaped my entire life. So, I did what I do best. I turned it into a project. <br/>“This is our story. The Serial Kidnappings of William Stampler, by his victims. Terrence Harker Junior, Nicholas Close, Sparrow Oak-Garcia, Lark Oak-Garcia, Grant Wilson, and me, Paeden Bennetts. Go Doodlers.” </p><hr/><p>“You gotta introduce yourself.” </p><p>“How the hell did I let you sweet talk me into this one?” </p><p>“Cause your a sucker for redheads.” </p><p>“I am not!”</p><p>“You keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>[ Paeden Bennetts is sitting on a loveseat, across from him is a slightly older white man in his mid-twenties, dark brown hair shaved on one side and about shoulder length on the other. This man had a greyhound curled up in his lap and is stroking its head. They’re playfully bantering back and forth with a practiced ease. ] </p><p>“Should we get into the interview?” </p><p>“Ask away, Eye of the Tiger.” </p><p>“Well, first off, who are you?” </p><p>“Ah, um… Grant Wilson. I… I was the first kidnappee, with Nick. We- we got snatched together. Originally, I wasn’t planned to be tied up in the mess. They- W… W-Willy, I mean, he um… He just wanted their grandkids. His and the rest of theirs. Barry and Bill, I mean. I… I was collateral. They had an opportunity to get Nick, and I was the debris swept up in the hurricane. Ya know? Ironically, I was the one who wasn’t supposed to be there. And I’m the one who still struggles with the trauma the most today.” </p><p>“What- where were you before the kidnapping? Like, in life.” </p><p>“I… I think we’ve talked about this before, actually. Um… I was thirteen, the second oldest. Next to TJ-” <br/>“Just- for clarification, who’s TJ? This is-” </p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, right. Sorry, Terry Junior. Um, but yeah. I was thirteen. I- god, it was a mess of a year before that. I was coming to terms with my sexuality, at the time. I knew i definitely was not straight, and I knew that for awhile at that point. But, Mom and Dad were catholic, and I was convinced that meant they’d hate me. I didn’t- I was scared. I spent most of my time with Nickie, she was one of my best friends when we were kids, we grew apart over the years. But she’s still my ride or die. Um, Mom and Dad were also going through a divorce at the time. Nothing serious yet, but it was a conversation on the table. So, life wasn’t very fun in my pre-teen years, if I’m being dead honest here.” <br/>“So you stayed with Nickie a lot?” </p><p>“Yeah, whenever I wasn’t at school or doing chores, I was at Nickie’s.” </p><p>“Nickie was… Nickie was Nicolas, right?” </p><p>“Uh… Yeah, she <em>was. </em>She came out when we were… god, fourteen or fifteen. Just between middle school and high school. A lot of people who didn’t get it blamed it on the trauma, and her mom’s death. Terry and I almost got into fights over her a lot. Like, a lot. Too many.” </p><p>“Yeah. How… How were you both abducted?” </p><p>“It’s…” </p><hr/><p><br/>“It’s a long story, Paeden, I won’t lie. When Bill took grant and I…. It wasn’t like… he didn’t just snatch us up into his big white van and drive off with us gagged in the backseat. It’s not like in the movies. I mean, it never is. Life’s like that. But especially not with this. Bill, he was… charismatic, to say the least. He acted like our friend, the fun uncle at family Christmas. I trusted him, my dad always told me my grand-dad sucked. He was right, but that was the one time I went against my dad. I believed Bill, I believed what he said, went along with him. He dragged me into this false sense of security, man. And Grant? There’s not a day I think about how… How I caused that. How he’s still suffering so much because of me. I… Grant was not the same person after all of that, most of the rest of us, while we were more… mature after it, we were still us. Grant… I love him, he’s my best friend, but, whoever went into that house died the second he entered the doorframe, and the man who came out was <em>not </em>the Grant Wilson we all knew. And I think… Whenever i think about it, that’s what scares me the most.” </p><p>[ Paeden sits in a cozy apartment, a mug in hand looking at a woman in her mid-twenties, a punk-gothic look to her and a red streak in her black hair. She looked relaxed, a calming aura to her. A fire in her eyes that showed she was stubborn. Her shirt is tastefully ripped up and her patch covered jeans greyed with age and dirt. ]</p><p>“What do you mean, Nickie?” </p><p>“Well, so… We all- we all coped differently, Paeden. You know this. Like, for you it was your boxing and karate classes, for me it was weed, Terry went to babysitting and childcare, and the twins… God knows they bounced between hobbies. For Grant? He just, he shut off. it’s- it’s hard to explain. But- you… You were there Paeden.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was. But, I never really saw Grant before it.” </p><p>“No… No, you didn’t did you? Huh… God, sometimes I forget we wound up with you because of all of that.” </p><p>“I don’t think anyone planned for it, yet here we are.” </p><p>“Yeah. Here we are.” </p><hr/><p>“I need to stress that we weren’t the only kids, Den. We were just… We were the only ones that go stuck there so fucking long.” </p><p>“Really? I-I don't remember a lot of it well."</p><p>“Yeah. I remember one guy who would drop in <span class="pwa-mark decorator">ocassionally</span>, I don’t remember if he was related to one of the Big Bads, or if he was another kidnappee, or what. I just know he was there. I never learned his real name, but he told me to call him Yeet. I was absolutely smitten with him. He never tried to help us out, never acted like he was in danger. I think he- I think he trusted them.” </p><p>“By them you mean-?”</p><p>“I’m not saying their names a second time. I still- I can barely say them once, Denny.” </p><p>“I know, I just wanted to clarify. Sorry, Grant. You want to stop there?” </p><p>“We- let’s try and talk again later.” </p><p>“Understood.” </p><hr/><p>“Bill was…. Trustworthy. Or I thought he was.” </p><p>“You did?” </p><p>“Yeah, I did. He came to visit a few times, gained my trust. He reminded me of Dad. A warped version of Dad. I-I trusted him. He was my grandfather.” </p><p>“And he abducted you.” </p><p>“Yeah, he kidnapped me. It wasn’t- unless you were there, you wouldn’t believe it happened the way it did. I was just supposed to stay the night at his house, some bonding time, ya know? Dad had a late gig, and we both just thought it would be useful on all ends. Grant came to, cause, he didn’t want to stick in his place longer than necessary. Grant usually came over for the weekend at that point, and he knew Bill about as well as I did.” </p><p>“You talk about this a lot easier than Grant.” </p><p>“Yeah? hmm… I guess, well I guess that’s cause like, at that point, I’d been through some shit already. Nothing like getting whole ass kidnapped. But, I’d been through some trauma, and I’d learned some coping. I knew how to process. Grant… Grant was suburban religious white boy with married <em>alive </em>parents, hadn’t faced <span class="pwa-mark decorator">jack-shit</span> yet in the world beyond questioning if he’s gay. So, there’s that.” </p><p>“What had happened to you, Nickie?” </p><p>“I… When my mom died, I- I was in the wreck. I was in the backseat when it happened. I still- I can still hear her scream sometimes. Late at night, when it gets cold. That was rough. I think i was six or seven? Seven, probably. Old enough to remember. So, I’d already kind of dealt with it. I was fine with- with it, almost. With Bill holding me hostage, I mean. I just- I just had to kill Dad off in my head, if that makes any sense. I wasn’t too upset, I liked Bill well enough. It didn’t get ‘traumatizing’ until he started forgetting to feed us, and we weren’t allowed in cabinets or anything. The withdrawal was worse than anything.” </p><p>“Withdrawal from…?” </p><p>“Weed, mostly. Little bit of alcohol. I’m not gonna lie and say I wasn’t an addict, back in those days. Until I was eighteen, i can’t think of a time when I wasn’t drunk or high or on something else. I uh… I’ve been sober seven years, now. I cleaned my act up when I almost overdosed on… I think some over shitty party drug. Not anything good. But, anyway, Bill… I don’t think I have much more to say on him though. He was my grandpa, he kidnapped me, he ruined my friends life. Him and Willy and Barry. The rest of us managed to cope, managed to move on and find something in ourselves. But they single-handedly destroyed Grant. And I… That’s what keeps me up at night. The- the question of if he’d still be who he is today if I hadn’t invited him over that night, told him no when he asked to stay. Where would he be?” </p><p>“So, you feel second-hand guilt over Grant’s PTSD?"</p><p>“God do I… It’s a constant. I should call him.” </p><p>“You should. He’d like that.” </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. taken away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw; this chapter (and this entire fic) deals very heavily in trauma and abuse and responses after the fact. Willy Stampler himself is trigger warning, and this entire fic is focused on him and his affect on the kids. the specific trigger warning for this chapter is implied racism towards Nickie and endangerment of a child. Please proceed with caution. <br/>this chapter also has implied misgenderings of Nickie, but that's only because the time frame the video clips are set in are prior to her coming out, so i'm not tagging transphobia, and any wrong pronouns or deadname is replaced with [appropriate term] </p><p>also, while this story will allude to some words being said, i will never say a word in text that I would not say myself in conversation. I.e, no slurs or words I personally cannot reclaim or use will be used. And, any that are used will be censored. the only one I don't see myself censoring is queer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ve only spoken to two of our victims so far. I have left them to voice their opinions with little to now ushering from me, beyond general questions. But, reclaiming this trauma… It’s not just talking about it. It’s not just- it’s not just accepting that it happened and trying to move forward.</p><p>[ Paeden, who is standing in his kitchen with a warm cup of coffee, pauses for a moment. He stares into his beverage and looks up at the camera again after a moment.] </p><p>“When a child is kidnapped, it’s not just a traumatic experience for the child. It’s traumatic for everyone involved. For their parents, their siblings, their friends. Every single person feels the hurt of it all. Five of the Doodlers were lucky enough to be returned home. I… I never got that luck.” </p><p>“I was two, when I was abducted. I was two years old. I couldn’t tell you my mothers name, nor my fathers. I can’t tell you where I got my red hair or my freckles. I can’t tell you what my birth family sounded like, who they were, where they were from. I can’t tell you where I’m from, who my family is. For all I know, I’m a missing prince. And that’s the half people don’t talk about. The aftermath. The effect these actions have on parents, the grief it causes when your child doesn’t come home, or even the mere fear that they won’t.” </p><p>“The Doodlers’ parents got lucky, they got to welcome their kids home with open arms. And, the Wilson’s even got a forth kid out of Grant being kidnapped. Me. But there’s a lasting ache there. A lasting fear. A nervousness that simmers under that surface just waiting to come up.” </p><p>“When I moved in with the Wilson’s at age eight, not even three weeks later, Darryl, the father, had installed a top of the line security system. He was hypervigilant for weeks, months, I’d go so far as to say years afterward. To this day, I check four times minimum that my doors are locked at night. I check over and over. The thought of someone breaking in <em>again </em>terrifies me. I- I can’t spend a day without remembering those three men. What they did to me, to Grant, to Nickie. To all of us. It was horrible. And that’s where the narrative is gotten wrong in the media. The kidnappers. They always leave out the most crucial of details.” </p><p>“They always fail to mention that out of the six of us, four of us were their grandsons. And the two that weren’t… Well, that’s me and Grant. We’ve been over how Grant was abducted. He told you his tale. I’ll tell you the entirety of mine after you know everyone else’s sides. But, first I’ll let you know where our kidnappers are now. I’m going to state facts, and leave out my personal biases.” </p><p>“Bill Close, grandfather of Nicole Close, was found dead of old age a decade ago. He died early, but it an expected death given his drug use and unhealthy lifestyle. He was never charged for his involvement in the kidnapping and died in a nursing home.” </p><p>“Barry Oak was tried and charged with the kidnapping of Lark and Sparrow, but not with the kidnapping of the rest of us. He was bailed out of jail from the funding of his cult like following in his religion following an eldritch being he is supposedly the embodiment of. He still lives peacefully in his town of Oakvale out in Oregon.” </p><p>“William Stampler is presumed to still be alive, though no one knows for certain. He has not been heard from since the trials. We think he lives out in a secluded woods with a pond. He was bailed out along with Barry from the assistance of his cult, serving only six years for the charged abduction of four children.” </p><p>“At the end of this documentary, I will contact the two surviving offenders. Whatever other victims of theirs who agree to come with will accompany me. This… This project is as much for education as it is for our closure. For over a decade now, almost fifteen years, we’ve tried to move on. We’ve tried to live without having to face these people, this trauma. It never worked, around every corner we could find these stories. </p><p>“I’m not creating this documentary for the masses. I’m not creating it for other people to watch for entertainment, to turn mine and my friends’ trauma into some twisted form of- of theatre for them to enjoy. This is <em>supposed </em>to make you uncomfortable. I want your skin to crawl and your heart to race as we tell our tales, because that’s what should happen. We don’t want pity. We don’t want ‘comfort.’ We don’t want you to be entertained. We want you to feel uncomfortable, unsafe, awkward. What these men did to us is fucked up, and we know it is. We have videos and voice memos and saved stories of what they did, how they treated it. We went through our archives to find all the grotesque and cruel punishments and situations we found. Videos upon videos documenting nothing but the horrid and abusive treatment we were put through. And I’ve put in all of them. Every gory detail, every swear and curse and slur. Because, this is what people don’t tell you. This is what gets sugarcoated. You get the information and none of the evidence, I’m not giving you the information. I’m giving you the cold hard evidence that we saved for a decade. And you’re skin is gonna crawl and you’re going to feel uncomfortable and you’re gonna wish you could turn this off right when it starts, and that’s exactly how we want you to feel.”</p><p>[ Paeden pauses for a moment, he sets down his cup and looks back to the camera. He crosses his legs and taking a deep breath. ]</p><p>“This next piece of footage is the oldest i could find, it’s from the first week all six of us were there. This clip was recorded by Grant, shortly after Willy called Nickie a word I will not repeat. Nickie stood up for herself, and this was the result.” <br/><br/></p><hr/><p>[ the footage is messy and blurry, you can barely make out the appearance of a thirteen year old Nickie Close backed into a wall by Willy Stampler. Terry Harker Junior is just barely in frame, ready to step in to assist if proven necessary ] </p><p><strong>Nickie:</strong> Don’t call me that. </p><p><strong>Willy:</strong> You’re in my house, I can call you whatever the hell I want to call you, brat. </p><p><strong>Nickie:</strong> Not fucking that, you can’t. <em>Don’t call me that. </em></p><p><strong>Willy:</strong> What? You gonna cry about it? </p><p><strong>Nickie:</strong> You- you can’t fucking call me that. Get out of my face. Get- get back.</p><p>[ Nickie attempts to push Willy away from her, he refuses to move and grabs her by the wrist. Nickie looks increasingly panicked. ] </p><p><strong>Nickie:</strong> Let go. Fucking- fucking let go. Let me go. </p><p><strong>Willy:</strong> That’s not what you say. </p><p><strong>Nickie:</strong> Bro! Fucking- <em>let go, </em>dammit! Let go! </p><p><strong>Terry:</strong> Mr. Stampler… </p><p>[ Nickie screams as Willy shoves her against the wall, the footage goes very blurry. There is intelligible yelling from the surrounding spectators. Terry can be seen running towards them and trying to drag Willy off Nickie. The video cuts out with a distinct yell from Grant and him dropping the phone. It can be presumed that he went to help defend Nickie. ] </p><p>[ this dialogue is overlapping ] </p><p><strong>Terry:</strong> Hey! Hey, back the fuck up! Get off [her]! </p><p><strong>Grant:</strong> [Nickie!] Shit, shit, shit! [Nickie] are you okay?</p><hr/><p>[ after the clip ends, we cut to another interview. This time, sitting with Paeden in a small living room with a man in his mid-twenties ]</p><p>“So, Terry, it’s been a while since we talked.” </p><p>[ Who we can presume as Terry laughs and sets his drink on the coffee table, squarely crossing his legs and turning to look at Paeden for the first time since the start of the clip. ] </p><p>“I guess it has been awhile. I don’t think I’ve seen you since you graduated. I would love to catch up, Paeden. but, that- that will have to wait until after this little interview. Where do you want to start, my friend?” </p><p>“I guess I should start with where I started with Nickie and Grant. How were you abducted?” </p><p>“I… I’m gonna be honest, here, the way i got taken is nothing short of my own naive stupidity at that point. Willy, he um- I’d met him a few times. He was my stepdad’s father, so not necessarily related to <em>me</em>, but close enough. I had only ever seen him at the wedding and I think… One family Christmas when we visited Ron’s family. So, I didn’t know him well and Ron never talked about Willy, so i didn’t know all the shit he’d do when Ron was little.” </p><p>“Willy wasn’t a good father?” </p><p>“Not even close. I don’t know much, but I do know he used to beat the shit out of Ron. Ron’s his son and my stepdad. So… Yeah.” </p><p>“Did he target any of you specifically while you were there?” </p><p>“I think it shifted the longer we were there. At first, it was definitely me and Nickie. We were the only two who weren’t like- visibly <em>not</em> cishet white neurotypical men. And those were the only kind of people he liked.”</p><p>“I see.” </p><p>“Then the twins started getting a good portion of it, mostly over them refusing to give up speaking Spanish to each other. Which, good on them. I hope that my baby, whenever they’re that old, can be that proud of them and their mom’s language.”</p><p>“You’re having a baby?” </p><p><br/>“Yeah! I- I won’t say my wife’s name on tape, for her own privacy. But, we’re about six months along. I’m… It’s both exciting and terrifying.” </p><p>“I can only imagine.”</p><p>“Yeah! So okay, Willy. He… After he realized they were neither white nor neurotypical, he picked on them more. Barry would never let Willy touch them though, cause they were his, ‘beautiful heirs’ or something. Something to do with his cult. I dunno. But, they were the target for a little while. Grant never really got the brunt of it all, cause again, white cis dude. But, um, anyways…” </p><p>“What lasting effects has this had on you, Terry?” </p><p>“Depression, mostly. I struggled with post-traumatic stress a lot in my early twenties. Moving out was a catalyst in me getting professionally diagnosed with my PTS and depression, because it all just multiplied.” <br/>“I had a bit of that when I went to college. Almost dropped out because of it.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah! It’s a bitch, man. I did online school, for psyche, right? And, I talked to my professors on this, actually. It baffled me, cause Nickie and Sparrow had that problem with moving away from home too. So, what we figured out was that- that we all… We all went through that, and, you more than any of us, Paeden. Like, I think my trauma is bad, I can only imagine yours. You were there- what, how long?” </p><p>“Six years.” </p><p>“Six years! And like, we all went into that toxicity, and we despised each other in there. And, it was terrifying. A bunch of kids getting their shit rocked and just abused and… And that’s traumatic, it really is. And, we were all taken out of that back to the safety of our parents and like, like, home. And, especially for you, that safety was unfamiliar. So, over the next, I dunno, however may years were spent living with our guardians after that, we became dependent on that ideology of- of- of, ‘oh, Dad or Mom’s in the other room, if Willy or Bill or whoever try to get me, I’m safe. They’ve got me.’ So- so, when we moved out, and that safety blanket of the parent in the other room <em>wasn’t </em>there, I-i think we all just… Just went back years in our recovery. Because we lost our biggest coping mechanism. At least, that’s… That’s what I think.” </p><p>“That… That actually makes a lot of sense, Terry.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, I went on a tangent. I never answered your question.” </p><p>“No, no, it’s okay. That’s good. I want- I don’t want you to feel like you’re glued to what I’m asking you with this, this is your documentary to, this is for all of us. I want whatever in the story you want to tell.” </p><p>“Right. Right.” </p><p>“One last question, Terry, and if there’s anything else you wanna add you can."</p><p>"Alright.” </p><p>“Willy was charged with mine and yours kidnappings.” </p><p>“He was.” </p><p>“But he was later released on good behavior or something. or maybe- maybe the twins granddad bailed him out. i don’t know. But, he got out of jail early. He didn’t fully serve his sentence.” </p><p>“He did not.” </p><p>“How do you feel about that?” </p><p>“I think it’s absolute bullshit. Just like Bill not getting charged at all, and Barry bailing himself out with his stupid cult. They all should’ve been locked up. It- it makes my blood boil thinking about it.” <br/>“Because of what they did to you?” </p><p>“No, because of what they did to you, Paeden. They may have stolen away eight months of my life, and given me trauma. But, they ripped everything away from you. It’s because of those bastards that you can’t even tell me your mother’s name. If it wasn’t for them thinking they could play god with their kids’ lives, and using you as some sort of sick experiment to prove they could get away with it, you’d probably still have your birth family.” </p><p>“I….” </p><p>“You were two, Paeden. You were two when they took you. And- and now that I’m expecting my own son. I…. the thought of someone taking him away from me is unbearable, and mines not even born yet. I can only imagine how it fucked up whoever your parents are.” </p><p>“I never thought about that, Terry, if I’m being honest with you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was a wild ride in the fact I realized I've never actually written Terry Junior before and it took me four drafts to go "Oh THERE you are, TJ."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. like a cult.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paeden interviews Lark over a video call about how he was abducted, he learns Sparrow is still feeling the mass effects of the trauma endured, even when it's been the better half of two decades.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw; mentions of cult behavior, mentions of panic attacks, nothing explicit in text, but Lark does go into a bit of detail on how Sparrow has been doing mentally unwell.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ the old clip begins, blurry and unclear. We see bleached curls with roots so long it might as well just be considered bleached tips. There is laughter, loud hysterical laughter.] </p><p>Grant: Lark! Lark, shut it! Lark, you’re gonna get us caught. And I am not taking another beating for you, man. </p><p>Lark: Apologies, Friend Grant! Apologies I just- [laughter] this is very amusing! </p><p>Grant: We aren’t friends, Lark. </p><p>Sparrow: Brother, sleep. We should sleep. </p><p>[ an indistinct yelling comes form upstairs, all heads turn toward it. Lark, now face fully visible in the camera, looks panicked as seemingly a door opens, allowing a bit more light into frame. ] </p><p>Unknown: Which one of you brats is making so much noise</p><p>Mixed voices: Lark! </p><hr/><p>[ We see Paeden, on a video call with a mildly well put together looking Hispanic man in his mid-twenties. His dark, curly hair is pulled back into a bun and he’s wearing a graphic t-shirt. As the clip comes in, he’s leaned back in the frame, interacting with some off screen figure. ] </p><p>“So, Lark, let’s start off with-” </p><p>“Huh? Right, sorry, Paeden. I’m so sorry. I- My partner’s sitting with me. I-I still don’t like talking about this stuff. It’s extremely difficult for me.” </p><p>“I completely understand, Lark. I’m- I’m honestly a little surprised talking about it is coming so easily to me.” </p><p>“Yeah, so, they’re here for- for moral support.” </p><p>“Completely understand. Where do you want to start, Lark? Where are you comfortable starting?” </p><p>“I guess…. I guess I’ll start with how Sparrow and I got kidnapped we were-”</p><p>“God, I’m interrupting, and I’m sorry- but I just…. You’re unrecognizable without the badly bleached hair and scrapes and Hello Kitty Band-Aids.” </p><p>[ Lark laughs, clapping his hands together loudly.] </p><p>“Yeah! I really grew up in the last fifteen years. I still get into that hyperactive mindset of just wanting to break shit and cause chaos, but, I like to think I mellowed out over the years. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Whatchu</span> think, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Lionnette</span>? Did I mellow out?” </p><p>[ Lark turns to the off screen, afore mentioned partner, nudging them. There’s a patronizing hum of agreement. Lark laughs and turns back to the camera. ] </p><p>“I see, Lark. That makes a lot of sense. We’ll get to your life now in a little bit, and you know I’m gonna ask about this mysterious partner with you then. But, until then, continue your tale.” </p><p>“Yes! Of course. So, Barry. He ran a cult. That is… Really the only way to put it. He ran a cult, and he was getting up there in the years. And when two of his old friends were like, ‘hey we’re gonna try and kidnap these kids to get back at our sons because we hate them raah!’ He saw an opportunity. Because, he… He stalked my dad. Deadass stalked him. Like creepy horror movie kind of stalked him. It was wild. So, he knew Sparrow and I existed and-” </p><p>“Just for viewers, who’s Sparrow?” </p><p>“My twin brother. Fun fact! A lot of people thought we were identical twins, but we’re actually fraternal. I look more like dad, and he looks more like mom, but you literally would never notice unless you looked at us really hard. Also, we’re like- it’s a miracle Mom had us and it’s super pog that we exist. We’re like- we’re god, essentially. Is what I’m saying. I’m the second coming of Christ. And, clearly, my grandpa recognized that, because he wanted to kidnap me for his weird cult stuff. And not the cool Shane Madej in Buzzfeed Unsolved kind of cult stuff, I mean the freaky-deaky that one dude in the eighties who convinced a bunch of people to drink arsenic kind of cult stuff.”<br/> <br/>“Buzzfeed Unsolved! What a pull, Lark! I haven’t watched that shit since 2022!”</p><p>“Oh, I have every single video saved into a hard drive in case it ever get’s like- deleted. I would die on the spot. I can quote almost every video. No lie.” </p><p>“I’ll have to test you on that later. But, Barry wanted you and Sparrow to further his cult after he died?” </p><p>“Yeah, keep the bloodline pure or something. But, like, he stalked Dad for years. It was super freaky, dude! Like, we were ten when we got nagged, right? And, he’d already been stalking dad six or seven years at that point. Anyways, yeah, we were a couple of feral ten-year-olds and so when some random dude who looked like Dad came in and told us that like- like he was our granddad and he was supposed to take us to meet up with Dad, our dumbasses were like ‘yes! this makes perfect sense!’ and went with him. And like, we’d seen pictures and what not of Grandpa, but nothing serious. So we should <em>not </em>have trusted that man, but we were dumb! It’s a miracle we lived to be adults, I’m not gonna lie.” </p><p>“Well, if you knew he was your grandad, you had every right to trust him, Lark.” </p><p>“Eh, not when Dad actively told us to call the cops if he ever showed up. We just didn’t care to listen to dad at that point.” </p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Also, um, if you were planning on talking to Sparrow to. Don’t? Like, just don’t. He probably- he probably won’t. He still… he’s worse than Grant. He hides it better than any of us, but, me and Dad have been talking pretty heavily about resubmitting him to the local psyche ward to get him looked after and move him in with one of us afterwards, he’s just no healthy.” </p><p>“He’s been placed in one before?” </p><p>“Around the ten year mark, yeah. When we were in our early twenties, he went into one around the time Teej did. He was worse, though. There were days I couldn’t even talk him into leaving his bedroom. He wouldn’t talk to people. It was bad. And he’s getting that bad again. I just- I don’t want him to do an interview and then just make all his paranoia even worse.” </p><p>“I completely understand, then I won’t contact him.” </p><p>“Thanks, Paeden.” </p><hr/><p>[ the video opens on a younger Lark, around fourteen. he has green braces and long unkempt hair and messy clothes. ] </p><p>“Okay, well, my last clip kinda went viral, so that’s neat. I guess I’ll explain a little bit. My grandad, Barry Oak, founded, owns, and operates the Oakvale… ‘religious group.’ But, it’s more like a cult. My dad grew up in it, and like…. It wasn’t great. And, Sparrow and I got put in for a few years when we were little. Then got kidnapped to be like- his heir when we were nine or ten. It’s some whack shit. But, yeah, there's context. I guess. I... I don't like talking about it all too much. Sorry."  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the punch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>General content notice again,,, Though if you're still here, you expect these warnings and know what they are. <br/>I think Nickie gets grouped in with 'the boys' in a new clip this chapter, but there's no GENUINE misgendering of her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ we see Paeden, sitting on a back deck drinking a beer with a middle-aged man who vaguely resembles Grant. ] </p><p>“So- Darryl, I wanted…. I had an idea. And I want you to help me with it.” </p><p>“Alright, Paeden. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Whatcha</span> need? This- this is for your <span class="pwa-mark decorator">docu</span>-thingy, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, it’s for the documentary. I-” </p><p>“Yeah! Awesome, kiddo. What do ya need from your old man?” </p><p>“I want to contact Barry.” </p><p>[ Darryl stops for a moment, almost dropping his beer before setting it on the ground next to him. ] </p><p>“That’s- okay, Denny. I don’t think that’s- are you sure? Like- Barry Oak?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Paeden… I… I won’t tell you no, Denny. But, I think you just- I don’t think you’re ready to face him again. I know-”</p><p>“Dad, it’s been fourteen years.” </p><p>“I know, Den, but that’s still… It’s whatever you want to do, you know that. I just want you to be safe. I don’t want you getting in over your- in over your head.” </p><p>“I won’t. I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>[ we see an old news report, dated for November 15, 2020. The reporter is standing in front of a house in a small suburb, sirens blaring in the background and a young Grant can be seen talking to an officer with a younger Paeden standing next to him, Grant holding tightly onto Paeden’s arm as the small kid tries to dart off in every which way. ] </p><p>“Currently, police are taking statements from the six, formerly missing, boys found just outside Portland, Oregon. While, five of the six were quickly identified as the five missing boys from the San Dimas area, the youngest of the group is yet to be traced to any case file. Local officials are trying to contact family members and emergency contacts on record for the kids as fast as possible, so they can be safely returned to their parents back in California.” </p><p>[ we see another clip, Darryl is sitting on a talk-show couch, Paeden pressed against his side with his feet up on the couch as he fidgets with a stim toy.  Darryl has an arm hooked around Paeden’s torso to keep him sitting there, Paeden looking very uninterested in whatever was going on. ]</p><p>“Paeden, if we ever did find your biological family, would you want to try and reconnect with them?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Because…. Why? Like- why should… Why should I feel connected to people I don’t remember? I have my family, I have you, and I have Grant, n’ Carol, and Henry and the Twins and Mercedes. I don’t want anyone else.”</p><p>[ our video now shows a more recent video, Paeden and Darryl sitting on the couch in close to the same position, watching a movie. no words are exchanged. ] </p><hr/><p>[ we see footage of a survival-based video game. It’s unclear which voice being heard is the person recording the video game footage. ] </p><p>Nickie: And, like, people keep trying to pressure you into face revealing, which I just- I dunno. It feels weird. </p><p>Grant: yeah, i personally don’t like it. I don’t think I ever will personally show my face, just cause… i don’t want people to connect who I am to some past stories and start supporting me out of pity or something. </p><p>Nickie: When Chaos face revealed his views got like doubled, and then like- after they connected that him and I were two of the Doodler kids, I feel like that was all people could talk about for awhile. </p><p>Terry: I think if I ever like- put my face out there it can’t be traced back to my real name, if that makes sense. </p><p>Nickie: Oh, hells yeah, man! The only reason I use my real name is cause like- I kinda have to with my dad being who he is. Celebrity kid things. </p><p>Grant: Pfft, yeah. Celebrity kid shit- [ background noise ] Denny? DEN! Hey, what’s going on? Hold- [ the sound of headphones being set down, voice growing quieter ] Hold on, I gotta go check on my brother I’ll- </p><p>Terry: Did Creeper just leave the call? </p><p>Nickie: Yeah, my mans fucking dipped. </p><p>Terry: Den probably broke something. </p><p>Nickie: Pfft, probably. Little chaos child. </p><p><br/><br/>[ our screen cuts. We see Nickie Close, seemingly from a few years ago, on a face-cam while the majority of the screen shows her playing a first person shooter game. A donation pops up on screen, her attention drawn to the top corner. ] </p><p>Automated Voice: You said on Twitter last night that you can’t play specific games because they trigger flashbacks for you. What did you mean? </p><p>Nickie: Oh! Yeah. Um… Yeah. God, that tweet. So, specifically the games people requested were Outlast and Amnesia. Um, another one I can’t do very well is Smile for Me. I just- so, this is like- mega personal. And I’m going into specifics. But, specifically games where you’re hiding from something, or you can’t- like, hostage-style horror is a big no-go for me. Even stuff like- like I <em>can’t </em>play FNaF. I didn’t think that would trigger anything for me, but I tried to stream it when it first came out, with Teej. I had a flashback, and Teej nearly had a panic attack. Like it just- we can’t do those games. Um…. I don’t- </p><p>[ Nickie pauses for a long moment, she reads through the chat, which is visible on the left of the screen. ] </p><p>Nickie: Yeah, thanks, Chat. Um. I don’t talk about a whole lot, cause I don’t like to. But, when I was…. When TJ and I were younger, we um… We were kidnapped. That’s…. Yeah, I think that’s all the nuance I’m giving that. I just… If I actively refuse to play a game, especially when it’s a big one like that, there’s definitely a reason. Probably… One of those reasons. Anyways! FORAGER! Enough oversharing. Thank you the twenty, by the way, I got sidetracked in trauma-dumping. Sorry, gang. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p>[ Once again, Paeden and Darryl are sitting together. This time, recently filmed. Paeden sits on the couch with a controller in hand, Darryl next to him reading a thin paperback. There’s a quiet, comfortable air between the two of them, and it seems to be almost a routine for them. Paeden makes a fist, hitting it against his leg a few times before Darryl quietly reaches over and intertwines their hands, moving their connected hands to sit between them. Paeden mumbles something incoherent to his father, and Darryl simply pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and drops it over Paeden’s shoulders. ]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw; facing past abusers, misgendering of Nickie, Barry being blantantly transphobic, Barry in general, invalidation of traumatic events, generally just Paeden trying to call Barry out and Barry being a stuck up motherfucker. This chapter is just,,,, very heavy. And the next one will not be any better.</p><p>I really hate writing Barry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ we sit in a car, the shaky camera shot placed on Paeden’s face. He looks mildly stressed as he talks while driving to whatever location. ] <br/><br/>“So, we are on our way to Barry’s… I don’t wanna call it a cult. I really don’t. But, um… I can’t think of another word? Um, so… That’s where I’m headed. I really have no idea how this is going to go, or if I- if I can even… Talk to him. But, I’m grown ass man now, and, I can’t… I’m sick of constantly wondering the whole ‘why me out of everyone?’ </p><p>“My goal today isn’t- it’s not an apology. I don’t want some half-assed guilty conscious apology. I could care less if Wi-… If the accused are sorry. I don’t need them to be sorry. But, I do want to know why. Why start with me so many years earlier? Why chose your own grandkids? Why… If I went through every why I ever asked, we’d be here for awhile. Moral of the story; I want answers. I’m going to try and get some. Not just for me, but for all of us. For Nickie, for Grant, for TJ, for Lark and for Sparrow. We all have so many questions and no answers.” <br/><br/>[ our videos goes to background noise and we watch as Paeden gains entrance to a gated community. He looks over at the camera, smiling with eyes full of fear as he pulls up house significantly larger than those around it. ] <br/><br/>“Wish me luck, I guess.” </p><hr/><p>[ Paeden takes the camera from the person holding it. He mumbles something to them and nods before leaving the car. ]</p><p>“So, I talked to Autumn and Barry before and they know I’m gonna walk in filming, mostly just so I… I have evidence of anything and everything.” </p><p>[ he knocks on the door, camera being held at his waist. We see as the door pulls back to reveal an older woman, who gives Paeden a sympathetic, but tired look, and steps aside to let him in. ] </p><p>“Barry is in the study.” </p><p>“Thank you, ma’am. Apologies for the camera, I-” </p><p>“No need to apologize, I understand.” </p><p>“Y-yeah. Where’s the study?” </p><p>“Just down that hall on the left.” </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>[ we watch from an awkward, upward angle of Paeden, him holding the camera seemingly somewhere around his waist. The fear in his face was visible, and him talking quietly to the camera ] </p><p>“I should have told Franklin to come in with me. I-I’m shaking. Jesus Christ.”</p><p>[ the video shows Paeden entering a study, his shoulders become visibly tenser as he enters the room. ] </p><p>“Where do you want me to put the-” </p><p>“Over there is fine, child.” </p><p>“Right. Okay.” </p><p>[ camera is placed on top of a desk, and Paeden takes a seat as far away from Barry as he can in the small study room. Who can be presumed to be Barry is sitting, slightly reclined in a rolling chair. Long grey hair pulled back in a ponytail ] </p><p>“I’ve been told you have a few questions for me, friend.” </p><p>“I am <em>not </em>your friend.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but friend is a universal term, Paeden.” </p><p>“Don’t call me your friend.” </p><p>“You seem tense, Paeden. Maybe you should have some tea, try to calm down.” </p><p>“I don’t need your tea. Can we just- I just wanna get this over with.” </p><p>“I see. But, I can’t get over how negative your aura is, friend-” </p><p>“Don’t call me friend! I’m not your fucking friend.” </p><p>“I think we’d make a lot more progress here if you’d try to settle down, Paeden. Anger will bring you nowhere in life, if you want to-” </p><p>“Shut up. Just- I have questions here. Both- both from me and from the others. I just- I’m just gonna have you answer the questions. Alright? Answer the questions, then I’m <em>leaving.” </em></p><p>“I see. Are you going to be visiting Willy, too?” </p><p>“I… That’s irrelevant.”</p><p>“I would like you to answer <em>my </em>question, Paeden.” </p><p>“… Yes. Maybe? I’m not sure yet.” </p><p>“You should. I haven’t heard from him in awhile, it’d do the old man good to see someone, even if it’s the grandkids who abandoned hi-”</p><p>“We abandoned <em>no one. </em>We escaped a toxic, dangerous situation.” </p><p>“You can believe what you want, Paeden. But the truth of the matter is that-” </p><p>“The truth of the matter is that you kidnapped a bunch of kids, Barry! I don’t care what mental acrobatics you’ve done to put yourself in the right, but you- you… I don’t even know where to start with you.”</p><p>“There’s no reason to be so upset, Paeden. Differing opinions are a completely normal part of life, if you are unwilling to hear opinions different from your own-"<br/> <br/>“It’s not a matter of differing opinions. You- you stole <em>everything </em>from me! You took my parents, my childhood, my- my chance to lead even a semi-normal life. I can’t-”</p><p>[ Paeden pauses for a brief moment, wiping at his cheek with the heel of his hand. He goes quiet, composing himself for a brief moment. ] </p><p>“Nothing you’ve <em>ever </em>done to me, to Grant, to- to Sparrow, to any of us, was even remotely acceptable. And the fact you still have followers after what you did is fucking despicable.” </p><p>“You hold hate in your heart, Paeden. I wish you well. Resentment does nothing but fester, my dear child. It hurts people around you more than it ever helps you.” </p><p>“You and your holier than thou- yeah! I hate you! I hate you, and I hate Willy, and I hate Bill. And you- you will never be able to understand just how much damage you’ve caused to my life. And you never will, because you think that you can do no wrong. But somewhere- somewhere in some other timeline, some <em>better </em>timeline, where I never met you; I’m- I know my original name, I know what the woman who gave birth to looks like, I know her, and her name, and- and… And that keeps me up at night Barry. In some other timeline I’m- I-” </p><p>“Are you saying you wish you hadn’t been adopted by the Wilson’s?” </p><p>“What? No! No, Darryl and Grant are the best thing to ever happen to me! But I… What if someone had taken Henr yfrom you, before he was even old enough to recognize you as anyone to him? What if, when he was only two years old, someone stole him right from under you, and you weren’t one of the lucky ones who got him back?” </p><p>“Then I’d say it was never meant to be. Everything happens for a reason, Paeden.” </p><p>“Fine. Whatever. I’m not here to try and change your mind. I have questions from the rest of them to get through.” </p><p>[ Paeden wipes his eyes on his sleeves, shaking out his hands afterward and picking up his phone. ] </p><p>“You’re being very emotional, Paeden.” </p><p>“Why take your grandkids?” </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Your grandchildren. Why choose to take them over like- other random kids, like me and Grant?” </p><p>“Oh, well you see, we knew our sons would make absolutely awful parents, there was no way Ron or Henry could be decent fathers, and we presuemd the same for Glenn. So, we opted we should raise them ourselves. To be good young men.” <br/>“Then why drag me and Grant into it?” </p><p>“Well, see, you were a test, Paeden.” </p><p>“A test.” </p><p>“Yes! You see, Willy and I hadn’t raised children in quite awhile when we decided we would raise the boys-” </p><p>“Don’t call them that.” </p><p>“Don’t interupt me.” </p><p>“I was correcting you.” </p><p>“Very well. When we decided that, we realized we would need to freshen up on parenting, per se. So, we chose you!” </p><p>“You kidnapped me.” </p><p>“I think borrowed is a better word.” </p><p>“What about the rest of them?” </p><p>“Well, Willy wanted to raise Terry himself, so he wouldn’t become… Like Ron. He worried often about Ron co-parenting a child like that. And, I simply just knew Henry would raise those boys poorly. That whole free-range ideal of his was his downfall in the end. And Nicholas, well, Willy and I-”</p><p>“Nicole.” </p><p>“<em>Don’t </em>interrupt me.”</p><p>“I was correcting you, <em>her</em> name is <em>Nicole.”</em></p><p>“Anyways, <em>as I was saying, </em>we knew that Glenn would crash and burn as a solo parent. With Morgan, he had a shot, but without her, there was no way. So, we stepped in and decided to pick up his boy too, just to help Bill out. He worried about Glenn, you see.” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“So, we took the children. So that we, competent parents, could raise them.” <br/>“Fine. I’m done here.”</p><p>[ we watch was Paeden abruptly stands up, picking up the camera. The view is unstable from his shaking hands. The footage abruptly shuts off as he exits the room. ] </p><p> </p><p>[ the next scene is Paeden sitting in his car, knees pulled to his chest with a stuffed tiger held tightly. He’s shaking badly, and a man seemingly around his age in the passenger seat reaches, hesitantly, across the console and pulls Paeden into a hug. Paeden cusses, hitting a loosely closed fist against the man’s arm before grabbing onto the sleeve tightly, letting himself openly cry. ] </p><p>“I’m sorry, Paeden- I…” </p><p>“I can’t- why- I…. I hate him so fucking much… I don’t- god…” </p><p>“Let’s go home. Let’s go home, I-I’ll drive. We’ll go home, and we’ll watch like- Meet the Robinsons or something.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. closing statements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw; derogatory use of r-slur, Willy stampler in general, mild- abuse apology </p><p>The first bit of the second scene, Paeden is lowkey sympathizing for Willy because of a skewed childhood memory, but that barely lasts half the scene before he is once again on his 'fuck you, willy' ideology (as he should be)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel the need to mention that since the r-slur is used in this chapter, I'm disabled and also... It's William Stampler. He deffo would call our Autistic Paeden a slur without hesitation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ we see a livestream clip, a younger Grant in the view of a web-cam in the top left corner. He’s playing Minecraft, and seemingly working on building some kind of red stone contraption. A Twitch chat is visible in the top right corner, and he’s talking occasionally with them. ]<br/>
<br/>
“ ‘Will you play FNaF for a milestone?’ Uh, short answer; no. Long answer; um… I love Freddy’s, let me make that clear. I think it’s a wonderful game and the thought put into it is awe-inspiring. But, I tried to play it a couple times, and it’s… That game and my triggers? Bad combo. Mentos in a Coke bottle.”<br/>
<br/>
[ Grant looks at the chat, he smiles a bit and turns back to his Minecraft build ]<br/>
<br/>
“But um, yeah, Chat. So- Jesus a <em>lot </em>of people are here. Hi! Hello!”<br/>
<br/>
[ he squints at the chat for a moment, then leans back in his chair ]<br/>
<br/>
“ ‘do you care to talk about why FNaF is a triggering game?’ Uh…. I’d rather not, honestly. I’ve talked about what happened to me before, you could probably find the clips on YouTube fairly easily. But, I don’t wanna go into it right now. It’s- it’s a heavy topic, and I’m just playing some Minecraft. Ya know? I just wanna vibe with my endermen over here, Jobby! Look, look at Jobby!”<br/>
<br/>
[ The screen now shows an Enderman sat outside a boat just outside of presumably Grant’s house. He’s holding a red flower and Grant looks away from the creature as soon as he greets it. ] </p>
<hr/><p>[ we see Grant and Paeden, seated next to each other on a small sofa in a quaint room. Across from them sits a tired looking old man with reading glasses and white hair. The old man looks bored, and disinterested. It can be assumed there was a brief conversation prior to turning the camera on. Grant stays silent throughout the conversation. ]<br/>
<br/>
“I wish I could hate you, ya know.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hate me? Oh, I’m pretty sure you do, Paeden.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t. And that’s why it fucking sucks. This- <em>all</em> of this would be so much fucking easier if I could just- despise you.”<br/>
“And why don’t you hate me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Cause not every memory i have of you is… is bad. In all the absolute god awful shit, there’s- there’s good. It’s like finding a needle in a haystack, but it’s there. And I guess I’ve just- I’ve clung onto that. To try and- and make sense of it all.”<br/>
“You still have you lisp.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up. This isn’t about my fucking lisp.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then, what are some of these lights in the dark, Paeden?”<br/>
<br/>
“Like- when I was… I was five. I think. And, there was a thunderstorm. It freaked me out, so… So I wrapped myself up in my blanket, and I came into the living room where you were, watching TV or something. And I was crying, and you ignored me. But, you didn’t stop me from climbing into your lap, and you just- left me there. And, the next morning I woke up in bed. That- that’s one of them.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm. I don’t remember that.”<br/>
<br/>
“And then- when- on my birthday one year, I don’t remember when… I- I asked if we could make cupcakes or something. And you said ‘why the fuck not,’ and yeah, you- you harped on me a lot, but it was fun… And you just… You baked with me.”<br/>
[ Paeden harshly rubs the heel of his palm against his cheek. Willy leans back in his chair nd changes the topic. ]<br/>
<br/>
“How’s Barry?”<br/>
<br/>
“Fine. Still- still Barry.”<br/>
<br/>
“You never did like Barry.”<br/>
<br/>
“He always patronized me.”<br/>
<br/>
“You deserved to be patronized.”<br/>
<br/>
“For what?”<br/>
<br/>
“Being a retard.”<br/>
<br/>
“You mean autistic.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is there a difference?”<br/>
<br/>
[ Grant goes to say something, but Paeden puts a hand up to silence him. He huffs and slumps back into his spot on the couch. ]<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t talk to me like that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh? What are you gonna do about it? Cry?”<br/>
<br/>
“You know, William, part of me still loves you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Bad decision on your part, Paeden.”<br/>
<br/>
“And you loved me, didn’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“…”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s why you teared up when I was taken out of your custody, wasn’t it, Willy?”<br/>
<br/>
“I never cried over you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Obviously not, because men don’t cry, but, you almost did. You wanted to.”<br/>
<br/>
“I did not.”<br/>
<br/>
“You saw me as a second chance.”<br/>
<br/>
“A second chance at <em>what?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“Fatherhood. And I’m also going to take a shot in the dark that you regret not doing it better.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where the fuck is all this bullshit coming from?”<br/>
<br/>
“I minored in psychology. Focused in abusive personalities and psychopathy.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t regret anything, Paeden.”<br/>
<br/>
“Is Paeden my real name?”<br/>
<br/>
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”<br/>
<br/>
“Paeden Wesley Bennetts. The name you called me. Is that my real name?”<br/>
<br/>
“How the fuck am I supposed to know?”<br/>
<br/>
“You had to get the amber alerts for me or something. What was the name? It’s a simple question, Willy. Is Paeden the name my mother gave me? Or is it the name <em>you </em>gave me?”<br/>
<br/>
“You expect me to remember?”<br/>
<br/>
“I can presume you do.”<br/>
<br/>
“Matthias James.”<br/>
<br/>
“Matthias?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah. You think I’d just make up that weird ass name?”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. Then, this is goodbye, Willy.”<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me if you find out where you’re from, Paeden. It’d be fun to learn your reaction to that.”<br/>
<br/>
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Stampler?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll learn if you learn.” </p>
<hr/><p>[ we see shoddy camera work of tow young boys, who we now know to be Paeden and Grant, walking down a long airport hallway. In front of them, there’s a two police officers. ]<br/>
<br/>
“<span class="pwa-mark decorator">D’you</span> think they’ll like me?”<br/>
<br/>
“They’ll love you Paeden, besides, Dad already signed the papers.”<br/>
<br/>
“What if he gives me back?”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s not gonna give you back.”<br/>
<br/>
“Does he know that I’m-”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t say the word, and yes.”<br/>
<br/>
“And he still wants to keep me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Stop talking like you’re some kind of pet! Paeden, listen, Mom and Dad are going to absolutely love you. Just- just be yourself. You’re a tiger, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah! I’m a tiger! I’ll show them how cool Paeden Bennetts is!”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. You show 'em how cool you are, bro.”<br/>
<br/>
[ The camera jump cuts to a few minutes later, we can see far away from our focus on the other end of the now open airport, Darryl and a few others waiting for the two boys. ]<br/>
<br/>
“Holy shit it’s dad… Oh fuck there’s Mom and Dad…”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you scared of them?”<br/>
<br/>
“What? No. Of course not. I just… I guess I didn’t really register I would be seeing them again.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm. I see. Are they scary?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sometimes…”<br/>
<br/>
[ They walk together for a few more seconds, before Grant takes off running, grabbing Paeden’s hand and forcing the younger boy to run with him. ]<br/>
<br/>
“Mom! Dad!”<br/>
<br/>
“Grant!”<br/>
<br/>
[ Grant let’s go of Paeden to hug his mom, Darryl placing a hand on either’s back, leaning toward his son. There’s unitelligable sound, but subtitles on screen.<br/>
<em>Grant: I thoiught- I was- I- I<br/>
Carol: Ssh, you’r okay, Grant. I’ve got you. Don’t stress, you’re cominng home. Don’t stress. </em>]<br/>
<br/>
[ our camera shifts to looks at Paeden, who’s standing awkwardly next to a tall, lanky man with blond hair and cargo shorts. Paeden looks up at him, and the man looks down at him, a warm smile on his face. ]<br/>
<br/>
“Are you the twins dad?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yep! Henry Oak-Garcia. i’m gonna assume you’re Paeden?”<br/>
<br/>
[ Paeden looks panicked as he gets picked up and propped on Henry’s hip ]<br/>
<br/>
“What’re you doing?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh! I can- I can put you down if you want. I should’ve asked, my apologies, Paeden-”<br/>
<br/>
“S’fine. Kinda like it. Makes me feel like I’m above everyone. Oh! Oh! Can I get on your shoulders? I’d be so fucking tall!”<br/>
<br/>
“Um, sure you can, kiddo! Just- just be careful.”<br/>
<br/>
[ it’s clumsy, and nervewracking to watch, but Paeden safely makes his way to sitting on Henry’s shoulders. He has he arms resting on top of Henry’s head, and Henry is securing him in his spot by gently holding onto his knees. Grant snorts when he looks at them, after letting go of either parent, and Darryl seems amused. ]<br/>
<br/>
“You having fun up there, Paeden?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re beneath me, Grant, bow to me.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll bow to you when you can beat me in a spelling test.”<br/>
<br/>
“Spelling! My one weakness! How dare you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm. I’m ready to go home. Get off Henry and let’s go home.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve climbed him.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can tell”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve won."<br/>
<br/>
“At what?”<br/>
<br/>
“I dunno, something! It’s a victory!”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re worse than the twins.”<br/>
<br/>
“They are also beneath me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, they’re short as hell.”<br/>
<br/>
“Grant! Watch your mouth.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, Dad.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ha! Another reason I’m above you Grant. <em>I </em>can say fuck!”<br/>
<br/>
“No, you can’t.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aw! Grant! You didn’t tell me your dad was a <em>narc!”<br/>
<br/>
</em>“I am not a narc, Paeden, just being a dad.” </p>
<hr/><p>[ we see a silent home movie clip of the group of kids we now know call themselves ‘the Doodlers’ after the soccer team the majority of them played on together in elementary school. Paeden’s voice plays over the clip, frozen in time. ]<br/>
<br/>
“William D. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Stampler</span> was found dead in his room one week after I spoke to him, and I found myself with more questions than answers. But, he gave me access to those answers if I dug around hard enough.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t get the closure I expected creating this would provide. I don’t think I ever will. What- what those men did to me, and my family, can never be undone. The lasting effects it’s had on all six of us. But, I do know that in knowing they can’t cause this kind of pain on anyone else from their graves, we take solace.<br/>
<br/>
“Barry is still alive, he still has his cult, and there’s no proof he’ll die anytime soon. I’ve come to accept that. Justice won’t be served. And I have to accept this. The atrocities he did to me, to Lark, to Sparrow, have been swept under the rug. Forever ignored and untouched. This is the sad truth, in our society, with enough money and people behind him, Barry got away with it. All of it. And that fucking sucks.<br/>
<br/>
“Grant Wilson is now a successful Twitch streamer, and has been on the platform for nearly eight years, under the alias of ‘Creeper,’ after his favorite mob in Minecraft. He has a degree in video game design and is currently developing his own RPG game.<br/>
<br/>
“Nicole Close followed in her dad’s footsteps, and is now the face of an indie rock band, known in alternative circles for her politically charge music and strong opinions.<br/>
<br/>
“Terry Junior is currently going back to school, training to become a Nurse Practitioner. His first round through college, he majored in specialized education, and works at his old elementary school with disabled students.<br/>
<br/>
“Lark Oak-Garcia never left San Dimas. He’s a small-time media influencer, and does short films as well as helps Nickie shoot music videos and other such projects.<br/>
<br/>
“Sparrow Oak-Garcia fights an uphill battle with their mental health and agorephobia. They do volunteer work with their mother, and have a part-time job at the San Dimas museum of natural history, where they work with their father.<br/>
<br/>
“And me, Paeden Bennetts, you can tell where I am. Just a film student who hopes to be out of college soon trying to piece his history together. I now know I was born as Matthias James. I’ve gotten in contact with a friend of mien who’s a high-ranking police officer, and another who’s a detective. I’m going to try and see if I can figure out who- who I could’ve been, for lack of better words.<br/>
<br/>
"I guess all I have left to say, at the end of all of this is that... I don't want this to be me. This- my history. And I think most of us can relate to that. Us Doodlers, none of us want what happened to become all people see when they look at us. We're <em>not </em>just someone else's victim. And, in all the news articles, and the true crimes, and the whatever else, people forget that. Which is why- why half of us have decided to take our name, the names known for that horrific tale, and rebrand them, into so much more. I'm gonna become something great, for the sake of being something more than the pitiful kidnapped kid. <br/>
<br/>
"Paeden's out." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Paeden can be a little self-indulgent, as a treat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>